In recent years, a portable terminal device of a folding type which becomes compact by folding two housings through a hinge portion has been popular. In contrast to the portable terminal device of a folding type, conventionally, there has been proposed a portable terminal of a folding type (a cell phone) in which one of two housings is constituted to be rotatable with respect to the other housing.
FIG. 17 shows the external shape of a conventional portable terminal, and FIG. 17(a) shows a first closing state, FIG. 17(b) shows a first opening state, FIG. 17(c) shows a second closing state and FIG. 17(d) shows a second opening state.
As shown in FIGS. 17(a) to 17(d), a first housing 201 is provided with a display portion 203, a receiver 204 and a camera 205 on a first surface 202, and a speaker 207 is provided on a second surface 206 side to be the opposite surface of the first surface 202. A second housing 208 is provided with an operating portion 209 and a microphone 210. The first housing 201 and the second housing 202 are constituted to be openable through a hinge portion 211 in the direction of an arrow G in the drawing, and the first housing 201 is constituted to be rotatable through the hinge portion 211 in the direction of an arrow H with respect to the second housing 208.
When the portable terminal device is folded in such a manner that the display portion 203 is exposed as in the first closing state of FIG. 17(a), various information displayed on the display portion 203 can also be confirmed in the closing state, which is very convenient to a user. Moreover, it is also possible to execute various functions of the portable terminal device by simply changing the positional relationship of the first housing 201 with respect to the second housing 208 (see Patent Document 1).
(Patent Document 1) JP-A-2001-169166 Publication
In the conventional portable terminal device, it is possible to execute various functions of the portable terminal device by changing the positional relationship of the first housing with respect to the second housing. However, there has not been disclosed a specific technique for switching the receiver 204 to be a voice output source to the speaker 207 when a hands-free call is to be carried out. In other words, the switching of a function in a voice communication has not been disclosed.
The invention has been made in consideration of the circumstances and has an object to provide a portable terminal device having an excellent operability in a voice communication.